Fatum
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: She claimed to have done it for the sake of completing the jewel, but in truth she did it to save herself the pain of knowing. She may question the what ifs of life every day, but ignorance, whatever it’s price, is bliss...but destiny cannot be deterred.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fatum_**

by: Enchanted Kagome

* * *

Summary: 

_She claimed to have done it for the sake of completing the jewel, but in truth she did it to save herself the pain of knowing. She may question the what ifs of life every day, but ignorance, whatever it's price, is bliss...but destiny cannot be deterred._

* * *

**Chapter One—MergingCompanies**

Kagome jerked awake, breathing raggedly, her hand still reaching out for the non-existent…no, no more thinking about it. _It's been seven years…_ Yet, it never stopped haunting her—there was always the echo of a "what if…" within the walls of her mind.

"I need a drink," she half-whispered to herself, getting up and heading for the kitchen. The kitchen light was on. _Probably Seiko-chan_, she thought with a smile. Seiko Yumeno was a girl she'd befriended during high school…after the whole Shikon no Tama saga. At the time, Kagome had felt like an outcast, unable to forget everything and everyone in the Sengoku Jidai era, and Seiko was the New Girl. Their situations had seemed so similar that Kagome was sure Seiko would need an understanding friend as much as she did. She was wrong. Although willing to be friends, Seiko's independent personality never lent much to the thought of _needing_ a friend and much less needing to fit in. As they got to know each other better, Kagome became more aware of how much Seiko was like her friends in the Warring States Era. She was independent and practiced martial arts, sword fighting, fencing, and archery. Kagome could only match her in archery competitions. At the same time, Seiko carried an aura of mystery around herself, much like Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and even Shippou when Kagome first met them. So alike that it comforted her a lot.

"Hey, Seiko-chan. What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked her roommate. Knowing Seiko, if it wasn't something_ really_ important, she'd have to be _dragged_ out of bed at eight…if that's even possible.

"The merging deal," Seiko replied, eyes not wavering a minute from the contents of the thick manila folder.

"Oh, the one with the Taiko Corps?" Kagome asked. She was still too stuck in her dream and reminiscence to think too clearly. That's right, Seiko had said something about merging…only two million times a day…but what was it again?

The two friends had decided to go to the same college and started their own technology corporation, as co-owners. At the age of twenty-two, they are the owners of one of the most influential companies in the world, and the biggest technology corporation in Japan—Kakera Corps. Seiko was in charge of what Kagome called "foreign relations" and Kagome was in charge of what went on inside the company. Course, both were well aware of all the happenings, but it was usually Seiko who negotiated the trades, the prices, the products, the merging, the…well that stuff. And Kagome who decided the expansion, or reduction of a department, the laying-off (definitely her worst job) and the…you get the point.

"Taisho Corps. Not 'Taiko.' Unless you're thinking of Techno Roi, that French company that went bankrupt about half a year ago," Seiko said, more annoyed at having woken up so early than at Kagome's obvious inattention.

"The one you forced into bankruptcy, you mean," Kagome corrected. Even now, she still gets surprised by how forceful and brutal Seiko is in the corporate world…the Seiko who wouldn't even kill a fly…Ok, that was an exaggeration, but still…Seiko seemed to be able to guillotine all those poor innocent company without flinching—their only crime being that they stood in the way of Kakera Corps.

"It's all the same. If I didn't do it then they would've done that to us," Seiko replied defensively, still perusing the merging contract and scribbling little notes here and there.

"Yeah. I thought you said their products and prices couldn't even _compare_, let alone force _us_ out of business," Kagome said.

"Well, it's the thought that counts. They were trying to…and the fact that they couldn't even begin to compare just makes them extremely pathetic," Seiko replied, taking a sip from her teacup while still reading the merging deals.

"So…'Taisho Corps.' Hm…interesting name," Kagome mused.

"Yeah…'Kakera Corps.' I dare say quite interesting as well," Seiko shot back—still in a bad morning mood. Then, hitting upon a particular offensive paragraph in the merging deals, or so it seemed, she jumped up and started shouting, "Who does he think he is the…" some very wonderful curse words…again all products of having woken up so early. "Like I would ever give him that!"

"What?" Kagome glanced at the portion of the merging deals. "A quarter of the production and advertisement departments. Doesn't seem that bad to me. I mean, that's usually what we give to other companies, isn't it?"

"It is…when we _buy_ them, not when we _merge_! It's the point that persuades the owners to sell it to _us_ for lower prices. They want the new owner to care for the old employees' well-being. Besides, those were old, trustworthy companies that are easier to buy than compete with and trying to put them out of business. This newbie company is demanding that we give up more than a third of our total workforce! That's preposterous! As the significantly larger company, we have much more rights in a merging deal," Seiko explained.

"Um…of course," Kagome quickly agreed. Yep…she was definitely clueless about the company's "foreign affairs." "So tell more about this foolhardy new company that dares invoke the wrath of Seiko the Powerful!" Seiko hit Kagome lightly on the arm before sitting down again and waited until Kagome sat down to start talking.

"Well, we currently own 72 of the market and the next biggest owner would be Taisho Corps, with 19. The remaining 9is a potpourri of different companies, ranging from a miniscule store, to a small corporate, but nothing that presents much of a threat. Taisho Corps, or rather, Taisho Tech, has only been in the market for a little more than nine months and it has already risen from nobody in the business to the second biggest business. It may not be much of a threat now, but it definitely has potential. If we were to merge now, together, we have about 91 of the market, almost total monopoly," Seiko said.

"What's so special about Taisho Tech?" Kagome asked. It seemed incredulous that a company could possibly gain so much influence in the business in less than a year. (It had taken loads of work and more than three years to gain the influence they had now and that was mostly due to Seiko's ability to drive so many other companies bankrupt or somehow cajoling owners to sell their companies at the lowest prices possible.)

"Actually, as I said before, Taisho Tech and Taisho Corps are two very different, yet closely related things. You see, Taisho Corps is actually the 'big umbrella' over a chain of businesses that are all pretty much at the top or among the top of their industries. It ranges from clothing to food to toys. So, their background and available resources definitely helped Taisho Tech. And even more, with established backgrounds and influences in so many other industries, Taisho Corps is an established name, so another 'branch' or business under its name is bound to be more trusted," Seiko said.

"If they have so much potential, then why merge with us?"

"Their company's products are mostly sold and accepted by European countries and the Americas. However, we have a much bigger advantage in the Asian countries. There is also so much more room for expansion and much more hopes for the future in Asia, as it is beginning to catch up with the rest of the world. Instead of trying to undermine our influences here, which would take a lot, their owner probably decided that it was best to merge with us, better for both companies. Merge, not sell," said Seiko.

,p>"This Taisho Corps seems amazing. When did it start?"

"I think about four years ago or so. Before we started Kakera," Seiko replied, thinking for a minute. Yawning again, she finished her cup of tea before closing the manila folder. Placing it on the counter as she stretched, Seiko suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, Kagome, you'll have to deal with the placement of people...we may have to layoff a few in the researching department, because that's TaishoTech's strong point...basically, their section will deal with research and technology advancement while our original sector will deal with producing and marketing," Seiko said.

"They won't be happy to hear about the layoffing...though I have to say that our researching department consists of the best of Tokyo," Kagome put in.

"I know, but I've got to make compromises. Besides, TT's researching department is world-famous...so it can't be **behind** ours," Seiko replied grimly, thinking back to all the times the conditions of merging had been sent back and forth between her and TT's owners, the InuTaisho brothers. "Be comforted. That was as much as I could probably get from Mr. Stoic Face. But _no_ way am I backing down about the production and advertising departments! Anyway, I have to go and make sure that these changes are written up and in legal terms too."

Kagome glanced at the kitchen clock. 5:02 am. "Why don't you have Kohana do it instead?"

"Kohana won't get in until around 8:30. Secretaries. Absolutely useless when it comes to typing these stuff up anyway. No idea how to term it. And besides, I think Mr. Terrorize and Conquer has scarred her for life. She'd probably faint when she finds out she's making changes to his terms from fear," Seiko answered distastefully, while grabbing her keys and looking for her bag.

"Really…" Kagome said. For a moment, her thought went back to a certain hanyou who often used the same tactic, but she shook herself out of it. "What happened?"

"Oh, bad day for me. Told Kohana that no one was to disturb me, or she loses her job," Seiko replied, still looking for her bag.

"Let me guess, he went in and demanded to see you," Kagome asked.

"Well, how as I supposed to remember that I had told him to come at 'anytime' the day before. Fucking bastardtook it seriously and made a point of purposely misinterpreting my words—where's my bag?" Seiko asked, racing around the apartment.

"Tried the couch?" Kagome offered. "It was there last night. So, what did Kohana do? Guard your office door loyally and then—"

"Got scared out of her mind when stoic Mr. InuTaisho came and demanded to see me," Seiko muttered, getting her bag. "Thanks for telling me where this stupid bag went. I'm heading to work, k?" Seiko waved goodbye before shutting the door.

"Just where you left it last night, Seiko-chan," Kagome said. Something echoed in her ear, 'InuTaisho.' Wasn't that the name of InuYasha's…no nevermind. It's probably a semi-popular name…right? Setting her own cup of coffee down, she turned around, only to find Seiko's manila folder.

"Seiko-chan's going to go crazy when she finds out she doesn't have her folder," Kagome thought to herself. "Better bring it to her...mergings have always been a big thing and she's been wanting this Taisho Tech for almost as long as it existed..."

Kagome yawned as she dialed Seiko on her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Seiko-chan, you left your documents folder on the kitchen table."

"Did I? Never was a morning person. Good thing I don't need it immediately. Can you bring it when you come to work?"

"Sure thing. Ja ne."

"Ja!"

--_Click_--

Kagome took a quick shower, which was cut even shorter by the fact Seiko took a shower before and used up a lot of hot water. She made a mental note to herself to discuss the water problem with Seiko again and see what they could do about it with the landlady.

While waiting for the elevator, Kagome decided to skim the files. Her eyes fell on the title of the branch of Taisho Corps. in charge of Entertainment.

"Kazaana Entertainment..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Yeah, I decided to change the plot of my story a bit, and rewrite it. This is the new version. I'm going to add in some new twists to this one and hopefully write longer chapters! Hehe...yeah, I'm back...I've decided which stories I'm going to update first. My other IY fanfic:_ The Other End of Tokyo's Sky _and my SM ff,_ When the Act Becomes Too Real. _Hope you guys liked this chapter!_

Please Review!

_Oh...while I was reading some other IY fanfics, I saw a "quote of the day", etc. at the bottom of each chapter. I was wondering if people would want me to do that, too. If you do, can you review and tell me so, and maybe include a suggestion in your review?_

_Enchanted Kagome_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fatum_**

**by: Enchanted Kagome**

* * *

**_Chapter Two--Too Familiar for Comfort

* * *

_**

Seiko wandered into Kagome's office some time before 8:00, clutching her manila folder like it was the Holy Grail. Kagome took one look at Seiko's closed eyes and started to joke with her friend.

"Sleeping walking again, Seiko-chan?" Seiko stifled a yawn as she opened her eyes.

"All done," she said, thrusting out the folder to Kagome. "'Course, when Mr. I Will Not Concede sees this today, we'll be through Hell and back."

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Uh…and where does that put us?"

"You in front of another department's employee list, deciding which ones to lay-off and me back in my computer chair, fixing more portions of the merging contract," Seiko sat down in one of the spare chairs facing Kagome's desk before promptly deciding to use her co-owner's desk as a pillow.

"I see this Mr. InuTaisho is exceedingly stubborn," Kagome commented, smirking at her friend's posture.

"And arrogant," Seiko raise her head a little to look at Kagome, "always been like that rolls her eyes. I'm used to it." Again, her head plunked down on the table. "Wake me up in ten minutes, Kagome-chan."

"Hai," Kagome replied, turning back to her own computer screen as she began checking up the profiles of each member of the researching department. Hm…Saikotsu, Hana : 23, often late to work…but a great background…then, LeGlaise, Jacques : 27, not very fluent in Japanese…but never been late to work and 'always a positive influence'…darn it…Kagome rubbed her temple…laying off employees never was easy, especially when she wasn't someone who decides to lay off people because she doesn't like their name, or hair color. This was what happens when she's picky in interviews, the hired ones have nearly nothing to pick about. Kugo, Kageto : 30, been with company one year, has—

"SHIT!" Seiko said, sitting up again and glaring at the manila folder and then letting out another long string of curse words.

"Seiko-chan?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Forgot it…forgot that part…urg…" Seiko hit her head with a closed fist several times before resorting to banging her head on the table instead.

"What?"

"The portion about us keeping our company name, damn it," she said, fully awoken now. Grabbing the folder, she took a look at Kagome's desk clock. "Seven minutes to see what I'm made of. Bye, Kagome-chan. Come get me when it's 8:10." With that, she rushed out of the room.

"Ok…Seiko-chan." The other girl had not waited for her to finish. For a moment, Kagome's mind went back to what she'd read that very morning in the elevator. 'Kazaana Entertainment'…could the name be a coincidence? Were they…reincarnated? She wanted, so badly, to know what had happened after…no. It doesn't matter any more. Still, she could not keep her mind off the subject. It slowly wandered to InuYasha again. If he had gone to Hell with Kikyou, then wouldn't he be reincarnated again? Like Kikyou was reincarnated into herself, Kagome? And what wish did they make on the jewel? Would she ever see them again? If she does…will any of them know her? Remember her? And InuYasha—

"Yes!" Seiko's triumphant shout echoed across the hall, as she bursted into Kagome's office. Kagome glanced at her clock. 8:09. "20 seconds left." The folder was put on Kagome's desk as Seiko sat down again.

"Great," Kagome said, masking her previous sadness with a smile. Seiko looked at Kagome sharply, as if sensing something wrong. Kagome refused to meet her friend's eye. Seiko picked up the folder and stood up.

"I'm going to get…some coffee, you want anything?" she offered.

"A cup would be great…thanks," Kagome said, meaningfully. Seiko gave a small nod and left. That's what was great about her. She could sense when your dejected or sad and she knew when to push and when to just give people some time by themselves.

* * *

"Um…Yumeno-sama," Kohana knocked on the open door of Seiko's office to get her attention. Seiko briefly looked up from the merging contracts to show that she was listening before going back to scrutinizing the document…yet again. "Um…InuTaisho-sama…and the other Taisho Corp. members…are here." Seiko, unlike Kohana, was not fazed by the name 'InuTaisho.' Without even looking up, she ordered Kohana to show the group to the Conference Room. 

"After that, please go inform Higurashi-san," Seiko named her co-owner, "and tell them that we will be there shortly." Giving one last glance at the contract to make sure that nothing was too bad, she snapped the folder closed and headed for the Conference Room.

"Yumeno-san," Kagome said in acknowledgement as she met up with Seiko on the way to the Conference Room. They'd decided to keep a semi-formal façade at work when they started _Kakera_, to show that they were professionals and nobody had better mess with them.

"Hai, Higurashi-san," Seiko said.

"You're not as sleepy as you were before," Kagome whispered.

"You know me. Besides, if you show any _remote_ sign of 'weakness'," Seiko scowled, "he'll trample you and treat you like trash. Then no way in Hell are we getting those two departments back."

"OK…I'll just stand by and follow your lead," Kagome said. If there's one thing she's learned about Seiko it's to _always_ trust her on deals. If it weren't for her skills and ability to 'push the right buttons' _Kakera_ would still be one of those upstart companies that no one would consider serious competition.

Kohana opened the door and Seiko walked in first, her eyes sweeping across all those that were present to get an idea of exactly how much she was going to be able to get and how far she could possibly push, without destroying this deal completely—both depending _mostly_ on InuTaisho's mood. Kagome followed, a bit apprehensive, though she knew not why. Her view was at first blocked partially by Seiko and the door. She heard people stand up and clear, crisp voice cut through the air.

"Ms. Yumeno." A familiar voice. Very familiar. Or rather…too familiar.

"Mr. InuTaisho. Allow me to introduce my colleague, co-owner and co-founder of Kakera Corporation, Ms. Higurashi," Seiko stated calmly, stepping aside to allow everyone clear and unhindered view of Kagome, who was still silent from shock.

* * *

So, how'd you guys like that chapter? I know it's kinda short, but the next one will be longer! I swear! I'm almost done with the next one...kinda... it's longer than the first chapter! I'm up to 6 pages! 

Please review!

_Enchanted Kagome_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fatum_**

**by: Enchanted Kagome**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: "Fatum" means fate in latin. Also, I realized that takes out the percentage signs when stories are uploaded, so it's 72 percent and 19 percent, when Sesshoumaru and Seiko talk, ok?**

* * *

**_Chapter Three--Fate's Joke_**

* * *

"Mr. InuTaisho. Allow me to introduce my colleague, co-owner and co-founder of Kakera Corporation, Ms. Higurashi," Seiko stated calmly, stepping aside to allow everyone clear and unhindered view of Kagome, who was still silent from shock.

The owner of that cool, calm voice was none other than Sesshoumaru…or his evil twin clone in the 21st century. Kagome could only stare at him. The markings on his face were absent but his eyes were still the same amber and his hair was still that hue of silver. There was still that same indifference in his eyes as he spoke, "Ms…Higurashi, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm…Sesshoumaru InuTaisho." A hand was extended towards her.

_Like I wouldn't know your name. You only tried to kill three or four times during the Warring States Era_, Kagome thought sardonically, reaching out to shake his hand. What a joke this is. Getting introduced to the same person who she met 500 years ago. She wondered how people would react if she were to say, right now, "No need to introduce yourself InuTaisho-san. I already knew you 500 years ago. Only, then you were planning on killing me and your half-brother, along with all the humans on this Earth, which you considered filth, instead of discussing a merging deal with me. Oh, and you had this really annoying toad-minion and you obsessed over a sword." Oh, yeah, they would send her to the psychiatrist, the merging would crash and burn, in Hell, and Seiko would probably change the locks to their apartment door in fear of her insane roommate. Oh, but then her lawyer could sue Sesshoumaru for money…after all, she didn't snap and fall over the edge of insanity until _after_ meeting him. Seiko would testify for that…wouldn't she?

"Ms. Higurashi?" a voice cut through her mind. She looked around to see Seiko and Sesshoumaru staring at her. She'd been zoning out, hadn't she?

"Uh…yes?" she asked, trying to stop the raising heat in her face.

"As I was saying, Ms. Yumeno and Ms. Higurashi, these are the other founders of Taisho Corporation," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to the other members of this room, standing around the long oval table of the Conference Room.

"Ms. Tajiya," he mentioned politely, starting at the closest end of the table with a woman who looked about her mid-twenties. She had chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. _Sango?_

Seiko moved forward to shake hands with the woman and nudged Kagome along. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her usually cheerful friend looked like she was struck dumb…or seen a ghost. Granted, business deals usually made her nervous, but never to the point where she forgets how to walk.

"Ms. Tajiya," Seiko offered her hand with a polite smile, "Your success in the clothing company is quite impressive. You must be quite the businesswoman…and designer, might I add? Higurashi-san and I had always wanted to get some for ourselves. Sadly, they're a bit too expensive here in Japan." Ms. Tajiya laughed at that comment.

"Ms. Yumeno, _you _are quite the comedian," the woman said. "Everyone knows that your company is nearly monopolizing the Asian market. I doubt that any of my clothing would be too _expensive_."

"You're right," Seiko said laughingly, "I'm just too lazy to shop." It may look to others like Seiko was getting too much into conversation-mode, but the fact was she was getting very anxious inside. She's tried to make small talk to give Kagome enough time to recover from whatever shocked her, but it would definitely be pushing it if she keeps standing there and joke. She felt Kagome slowly move of her own accord and extended her hand again to the other woman, mentally thanking kami as she moved out of the way to let her colleague introduce herself.

"Ms…Tajiya," Kagome said softly, holding out her hand, not quite sure what to say to this friend that she lost 500 years ago.

"Ms…Higurashi," Ms. Tajiya held out her hand for as long as it was necessary to be 'polite,' before swiftly retrieving her hand. Kagome looked up after this gesture, locking gazes with the other woman. It wasn't the indifference and ignorance of their encounters that she had feared. Far from that. In fact, it was quite obvious that 'Ms. Tajiya' remembers every single thing of their encounter. Her eyes showed recognition—and also a bitterness and anger that her words and façade had masked. A sort of disbelief towards Kagome that plainly said, if it weren't for this merging deal, there was no way in Hell that she'd be here. She felt a small tug on her sleeve and looked over to find a confused Seiko gesturing for her to move on. She forced a smile in Sango's direction and followed Seiko.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before continuing, "Mr. Houshi." As Seiko moved forward to talk to him, Kagome's eyes sweeped across the room, registering her surroundings for the first time. She froze as she processed all the faces she saw. They were all here…even—

WHAM! "Mr. Houshi, I doubt you want me to," Seiko said jokingly, "Ms. Tajiya seems very opposed to the idea."

"But _she_ refuses to bear me a child," Miroku said, before quickly ducking and crawling behind Seiko to use her for a shield, "Don't kill me, Sango." Kagome looked at the scene unfolding before her, and subconsciously smiled for the first time since she entered the room at the familiarity of these sounds and actions.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to remind Miroku and Sango just what they were doing, in contrast to what they were _supposed_ to doing here. Sango stomped back to her seat and Miroku jumped up and apologized to Seiko, who took it in a laugh and moved out of the way so her friend could introduce herself.

"Mr. Hou…shi," Kagome said, choking out the familiar name, remembering all too well how Miroku's nickname had been Houshi-sama in the feudal era. She felt his gaze boring into her but could not bring herself to meet his eye, fearing the sight of the same blame and rejection she had seen in Sango's gaze, mirrored in his eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi," he said politely, but ultimately without any feeling or sign that there was ever anything between them even remotely close to friendship. They shook hands and left all unsaid questions and words at that.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ookami," Sesshoumaru announced, indicating two very surprised faces—Kouga and Ayame. The tension dissipated a little in the introduction but the confusion multiplied ten-folds. After politely shaking hands with the duo, Kagome and Seiko moved on. Before Sesshoumaru could announce the next person, she already came up and introduced herself.

"Kagura Kaze," the confident woman said, throwing a subtle glance at Sesshoumaru's face that clearly stated her amusement at having defied his 'orderly' introductions. "Ms. Yumeno. Ms. Higurashi." Said women both shook hands with their new acquaintance.

"You guys are quite the match," Seiko said, "the husband works on publishing and technology industries, while the wife's in charge of the advertising business." Kagome look up again at Kagura before swiftly glancing back and worth between the wind demoness and Sesshoumaru. _Husband and wife?_ She had not seen _that_ coming. But then again, maybe she should've. Didn't Sesshoumaru try to save her with the Tenseiga—probably the only one that he had really _wanted_ to save. But…that brings her to another point—if Kagura had indeed dissipated in the wind as they saw…then why's she alive and standing here? "So, mind telling me something, Mrs. InuTaisho? Have you ever locked you husband out of your bedroom over some disagreement at work?"

"Countless times," Kagura replied with a smirk, making the whole room erupt in laughter, with only a few exceptions, and lightening the mood, if only slightly.

"And finally," Sesshoumaru began again, after the laughter died down, "co-owner of Taisho Tech, my half-brother InuYasha InuTaisho." Kagome's heart nearly stopped working at the sound of that name—one that she had been convinced she would never hear again in her life.

"Can't tell you how happy I am to meet the other owner of Taisho Tech," Seiko said with a dramatic sigh, "talking the deal out with your half-brother gave me so much stress it has to be against the law. I'm convinced it shaved 50 years off my life." InuYasha cracked a grin and shot an amused glance at Sesshoumaru who would be scowling if it weren't for the fact that he shows no emotions. Seiko smiled at this. "I'm sure that we have _a lot_ in common." She then stepped aside. Sesshoumaru, though interested to see his brother's interactions with Kagome, was struck by Seiko's words, and the same suspicions that he had crushed after their first encounter, rose again. She couldn't be…could she?

Kagome stepped forward cautiously and slowly extended her hand. For the first time since her encounter with Sango, she ventured to lift her eyes a bit, afraid of meeting his eyes but wanting to as well. He took her hand, gave it one quick shake before dropping it like it burned him.

"Ms. Higurashi," he bit out with no emotion whatsoever, as if her name wasn't even worth his time. Kagome couldn't help but feel like her heart's been stabbed and managed only a nod in response. Seiko took the scene in with some confusion but subtly pulled Kagome away from the younger InuTaisho and steered her friend to their seats, purposely placing herself in between the two of them who, in her opinion, were bombs that will explode if any more pressure was put on them.

Seiko motioned to Kohana to give each person a copy of the merging contracts that she had spent 20 minutes in the copying room, wrestling with the only working Xerox, and managed to put together that morning.

"Mr. InuTaisho, I made some minor changes that I saw fit to the contract," Seiko started, "which have been bracketed. We're willing to reduce our advertising and production departments by 1/10, each, but no more. And we keep our company name, a liberty that can be taken by the bigger of any two merging companies."

"True. But, let us not forget, you are only bigger here in the Asian market," Sesshoumaru calmly stated, "however, your prestige lessens in the western hemisphere, where we may be judged as equals in this industry. Under these circumstances, such liberties are not as legitimate. As for the departments, a quarter is the lowest we are willing to offer, especially in the advertising department. As you are aware, through this merging, you will become part of Taisho Corporation, and we have an advertising branch, which Ms. Kaze is in charge of." Kagome mentally noted how little Sesshoumaru changed. Just like him to say Ms. Kaze, instead of Kagura, or 'my wife.'

"Perhaps. But, you must also realize that a great part of people's willingness to depend on Taisho Tech's products is based on the fact it is part of Taisho Corporation—the real name that people trust of the two. Our company builds its prestige based on nothing more than ourselves, and no bigger, more dependable names are needed in backing ours. While your prestige is half-based on that of Taisho Corp, ours is solely based on ourselves. As we will become part of Taisho Corp through this merging, then the keeping of our company name will also be more beneficial to the entire company. People's trust in Kakera's name is doubled by the fact that we are now part of Taisho Corp," Seiko countered.

"Approximately half the company and, as you said, half the prestige, comes from our side in this merging, so we should get at least half the say in the new company name. Besides, the name Kakera is…quite unbefitting of a technology company," Sesshoumaru replied. He clearly struck a nerve as Seiko stood up at that and slammed her hands on the table before proceeding with her reply.

"Oh, don't give me that _crap_, Sesshoumaru. The name serves well enough if our foothold in the Asian market is any sign. We chose that name for our company and we have reasons for that. Always like this. Time hasn't changed you at all. You think you can just trample on me because I'm a _human_," Seiko noticed her own slip just in time to change it, "_woman_? We're the bigger of the two companies here, no matter how the world views us. And you know it. Don't think that I don't know your reasons for merging. You see us as competition—_serious_ competition if you are willing to _merge_. We can each go our separate ways and we'll see how your 19 percent will do against our 72 percent hold on the market. I guess we'll just see which one of our companies goes bankrupt first, shall we?" Most of the people present were a struck by Seiko's vehement speech, thinking that that was probably the end of the deal. Some were afraid of Seiko turning that same glowering glance on them…most, except the one person to whom that glance was directed. Sesshoumaru made no move to show that he had even heard what had been said. Seiko made a move as if to leave and Kagome was unsure when she should stand up. This had never happened in a merging deal before. Seiko was beginning to doubt her own tactic…maybe she pushed too far today? Certainly, the tension that had appeared with Kagome's introduction had thrown her careful calculations somewhat off balance. If she had known Kagome's relationship with Sesshoumaru, things would have been more certain for her, but—

"A fifth," Sesshoumaru's clear voice cut across the room when it was least expected and the words it pronounced succeeded in confusing most of those who were present. Kagome looked up to see her partner stop and abruptly turn back.

"A ninth," Seiko replied firmly, moving back towards her seat, but still remaining in her standing position.

"A sixth for advertising and an eighth for production," Sesshoumaru continued, still unaffected. Seiko sat down without a word, which others took to be silent acceptance.

"The name—" Sesshoumaru was cut off by Seiko.

"Kakera," she said firmly.

"—TaiTech," Sesshoumaru added. Seiko glanced at Kagome who shrugged her shoulders and then at Sesshoumaru.

"You've got yourself a deal," Seiko said calmly, extending her hand. The two owners shook hands as if the outburst that had only happened 2 minutes ago did not exist. That's what succeeded in scaring the rest of the group.

"I'll just have to give this contract to one more person to look at before we sign," Sesshoumaru said.

"What? Who?" Seiko asked. "You couldn't have had the person look at it before? I thought all owners were present…well, except the younger ones, but we agreed on that already."

"He's in charge of any deals made by any of Taisho Corp's companies," Sesshoumaru replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"And he did not get to see this contract before, because…?" Seiko asked, genuinely working up a rage now.

"No need to bother him with a contract I would not sign," Sesshoumaru explained. "He should've been here today—" The silver-haired corporate owner was interrupted by the loud bang of the Conference Room door hitting the wall on it's opening, as something resembling a human slid in.

"_Miroku_…_Inuyasha_," the voice sent shivers down Kagome's body; it warned the aforementioned persons of great retribution. The figure straightened himself and his tie, before giving Sesshoumaru and the rest of the occupants an apologetic glance, "Sorry I'm late." Then, he turned towards Miroku, who was smiling innocently, all the while looking like a cornered mouse.

"Hehe…Ta…keru…-_kun_," Miroku said, eyes darting for an escape route.

"Sango-chan, sorry if I make you widow," the newcomer said, turning to Sango, "Oh…wait! You didn't marry him yet! Look, after he's dead, I'm sure to offer you a great price on that ring he got you. I hope that compensates for his dea—" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat again. Takeru got the picture.

"Hello! I'm Takeru Konoto, CEO of Taisho Corporation," he explained, facing the two owners of _Kakera_. Kagome was surprised that this man was the CEO of Taisho Corp. She fully expected Sesshoumaru to be the boss of everything…but then again, he had two businesses to handle, so maybe not. Next to her, she heard Seiko putting all the pages of the contract, now with the all the correct changes made, back into a folder. Both of them stood up at the same time and Kagome shook hands with Takeru first.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Konoto." Here was one person who she did not know before and had no fear of looking in the eye.

"'Kagome'…?" he glanced around the room, confusion clearly written on his face. When no one said anything, he went on, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi. I'm sure we'll work very well together in the future." Kagome had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew a lot more than he let on. She nodded politely and stepped out of the way to let her colleague introduce herself.

However, when Seiko took in Takeru's countenance, she had trouble letting out her words. Kagome watched as Mr. Konoto's gaze bore holes through her friend, who did not even look him in the eye. And for the first time, in all the years she's known her, Kagome realized that Seiko was speechless. For the first time, she had let her torrent of emotions show through her face, which was almost matching the papers she was holding…dead white.

* * *

How'd you guys like that? REALLY LONG chapter for me! 

I'll update soon...and some other stories of mine, too!

PLEASE REVIEW!

--Enchanted Kagome


End file.
